mi razón de vivir
by fortaleza sayajin
Summary: EL PLANETA TIERRA A SIDO PURGADO POR LAS ELITES SAYAJIN BULMA ES ENTREGADA A VEGETA COMO UNA ESCLAVA, PERO SURGIRAN SENTIMIENTOS ENTRE ELLOS?
1. Chapter 1

_**MI RAZóN DE VIVIR**_

Aun lo recuerdo, mi cuello estaba ensangrentado y mi cuerpo lleno de de moretones de los golpes del día anterior, cierro mis ojos y comienzo a recordar, mi familia, mis amigos, _mi planeta,_ todo estaba hecho trizas. Fuimos conquistados por las elites sayajin cuatro días antes, yo la única sobreviviente de millones y millones de personas… yo.

Ahora seria transportada a su maldito planeta para ser una más de sus esclavas, ellos conquistaban planetas por dinero y diversión, la raza más temida del universo está enfrente de mí.

Estaba siendo transportada a la habitación de su príncipe, el más fuerte de su planeta. Yo sería usada para posteriormente trabajar en las labores diarias de su maldito castillo.

Justo en ese momento algo me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Camina— dijo el guardia que me arrastraba en ese momento

—Aquí esta— le dijo el guardia al enorme calvo que me miro en ese momento — Es realmente hermosa, pero una lástima para mí— menciono con voz lujuriosa

—Sí pero, esta apartada para el príncipe especialmente— contesto rápidamente

El calvo me cargo e introdujo en la habitación y me coloco sobre el frio suelo a espera de mi desgracia.

…..

Estaba caminando hacia mi habitación, donde me esperaba según nappa mi hermoso premio de bienvenida, había conquistado el planeta namekusei, donde habitaban unas de las personas más fuetes del universo, lo logre en tres días junto con un escuadrón de elites de primera clase

—Príncipe vegeta— me nombro mi guardia personal

—Que pasa raditz— respondí con enojo

—Su obsequio está esperando— una sonrisa ladeante resalto de mi rostro

—Bien puedes retirarte— conteste rápidamente, el no lo dudo ni dos veces y se retiro, pues habían pasado casi tres meses de mi última vez con una mujer


	2. ENEMIGOS Y AMIGOS

**Enemigos y Amigos.**

Ahí estaba yo en el suelo, tirada, pisoteada, acabada, intente calmarme pero me era casi imposible, me sentía a morir pero no podía hacerlo…. La sangre que escurría de mi cuerpo no era exactamente mía era de las demás esclavas que como yo habíamos sido raptadas para nuestra esclavización, nos golpearon de una forma tan brutal que aun puedo recordar, a unas incluso las habían matado….

Escuche unos pasos provenientes del pasillo.

…

Entre a mi habitación y visualice a la mujer que estaba sentada en el piso, me miro con un profundo odio y trato de alejarse de mí

—Que me vas a hacer— pronuncio con su voz tan temblorosa que apenas podía yo escucharla

— ¡Que crees tú que planeo hacerte!— grite un poco exaltado por la pregunta tan idiota que menciono

— ¡Vas a violarme!— respondió con un enorme grito

¡Valla pensé que no tenias cerebro!—

—Si tengo y piensa mejor y mucho mejor que el tuyo pues lo que vas a hacerme no lo hacen los HOMBRES— respondió dominantemente

La jale del pelo para ponerla a mi altura

—Cuida tus palabras si quieres vivir otro miserable día— le respondí evidentemente lleno de ira

—Así pues mátame prefiero morir a ser tocada por uno de ustedes—

Esa mujer había llegado al límite la avente a mi cama y comencé a rasgarle su ropa.

….

Se me puso encima de mí y comenzó a quitarme mi ropa

— ¡Suéltame!— grite pero el pareció no hacerme el menor caso

Lo patee con todas mis fuerzas, lo arañe peso ni siquiera le cause el más mínimo dolor. Quede completamente desnuda, el retiro sus pantalones y me abrió mis piernas con una terrible brusquedad que grite del completo dolor, lo sentí tomarme de mis caderas y hizo algo que no me espere… me metió su cola adentro de mi cuerpo para posterior mente sacarla con brusquedad

Solté un enorme grito al parecer le había lastimado sus oídos y entro profundamente en mi para hacerme llorar de todo lo que estaba experimentando, me sentí asqueada, totalmente sucia, quería desmallarme pero ni siquiera eso sucedía. Me la pase llorando toda la noche pues él me había arrebatado lo único que me quedaba en mi miserable vida… _mi virginidad…_

Por la mañana desperté en la cama que me termino de aplastar

—Solo quiero morir… oh kami solo quiero morir— dije en susurro llorando con temor a levantarme, mi cuerpo estaba hecho trisas no sentía mis piernas y solo estaba envuelta en una fría sábana blanca.

…

Me levante temprano pues no pude dormir en casi toda la noche por la culpa de los lloriqueos de esa maldita mujer.

—Príncipe vegeta— me llamo otro de mis guardias personales

—Ahora qué diablos quieres kakarotto— respondí con rabia, mientras veía como se arrodillaba ante mí.

—Perdone mi interrupción pero su padre solicita verlo— me le quede viendo un rato hasta que se levantó y me miro

—Es una urgencia— pronuncio de nuevo

—Bien, puedes retirarte— le respondí con más calma

Ahora que querrá ese maldito viejo.

…

Escuche unos pasos acercarse a la habitación y me acorruque a un mas tenía mucho miedo. Por la puerta entro una mujer, supe que era sayajin por su cola que se movía de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilízate, mi nombre es Milk, no pienso hacerte daño— me mención con una tranquilidad muy pasiva.

—Ven — y me extendió su blanca mano

Se la di, y me levanto para trasladarme a un lugar donde según ella me darían ropa. La mujer era bastante fuerte pues me cargo sin problemas, en el camino nos topamos con un guardia real.

—Hola Milk— saludo energéticamente a la mujer

—Hola Goku— respondió la mujer

—EEE hola…—me dijo extendiéndome la mano como si estuviera dispuesto a saber mi nombre. Se me quedo viendo un rato y le pregunto a la mujer que me había pasado

—La tuvo el príncipe vegeta anoche, yo diría que tuvo bastante suerte— respondió la mujer.

—Si la tuvo— contesto el soldado con algo de seriedad.

—Bueno me retiro nos vemos luego— dijo retirándose

—Adiós—respondió la sayajin

— ¿Porque me dijeron que yo tuve suerte?— le mencione con dolor en mi voz, ella me miro y respondió.

—La mayoría de las mujeres que pasan con él en la noche no sobreviven… de hecho eres tú la primera, claro de otras razas—

—Que yo tuve suerte— le dije con mucha tristeza y dolor

—Yo hubiera preferido la muerte— le dije con cierto toque de odio en mi voz

Ella me miro y siguió con su camino.

Yo quiero ser tu amiga—me dijo con dulzura

¿Por qué?— pregunte con desconfianza

En este mundo no existe el cariño y yo quisiera saber que se siente ser querida por alguien más— la mire y vi su alma pura

Tómalo como un hecho — le conteste.

Tal parecía que yo había hecho una amiga…


	3. el misterioso poder

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**El misterioso poder**

El maldito viejo no se cansaba de molestarme y ahora mismo caminaba hacia su ubicación actual

Entre a la habitación y me miro con esa su sonrisa tan irritante.

—Como estuvo tu regalo— me pregunto con algo de ironía

—Bien, pero eso a ti no te interesa— respondí con algo de furia

—De acuerdo, te tengo una queja— me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos

—Los esclavos que me trajiste de namekusei, me resultaron bastante extraños— me miro con mucha tranquilidad

—Porque — le pregunte

—**T**odo el maldito tiempo hablan de que conseguirán su venganza, porque según ellos tú mataste a su patriarca— me miro

— ¡Y eso que!—le mire irritado

—Pues han ido incrementado su ki rápidamente sin hacer nada—

Le mire muy pensativo, nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato…

¿Cómo diablos es que estaban incrementando su ki? No sabía la respuesta. Esto era muy extraordinario ya que solo quedaban tres namekuseis.

—Los iré a ver mañana por la tarde— le dije

—Mientras no quiero que me vuelvas a molestar— le advertí mientras me retiraba.

…

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde de llevo Milk, ella me bajo y se despidió. A mi alrededor pude ver muchas mujeres que me observaban, unas con curiosidad y otra sin alguna expresión en su rostro, la mayoría eran sayajin, pero todas compartíamos algo en común éramos _rameras_ del príncipe, otras de las elites, y la mayoría del rey.

—Ponte esto me— dijo una mujer que estaba justo enfrente de mí.

Me dio un vestido blanco muy corto que se ajustaba a mi figura, de hecho era bastante delgado. Me dieron instrucciones de lo que iba a hacer y me dejaron en aquella inmensa habitación. Me sentí vulnerable… pequeña, sin posibilidades de hacer nada, lo peor de todo era que aun llevaba la esencia de, el sobre mi piel.

No me sentía en condiciones de hacer nada pero por _mi familia, mis amigos, mi planeta_. Juro que voy a sobrevivir, encontrare la forma de salir de aquí _yo lo lograre… me dije a mi misma para intentar dormir un rato._

…

Estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo después de haber dejado a bulma en la habitación real, así se le decía al lugar donde mantenían a sus rameras, para mi fortuna a pesar de ser clase baja no fui elegida para ese tipo de trabajos. _Bulma_ ese era su nombre, aun recuerdo como la encontré en la habitación del príncipe vegeta, _ella estaba hecha trisas._ No me imagino su terrible sufrimiento, las elites destruyeron todo lo que ella conocía, todo lo que amaba… en este planeta no existe la piedad es horrible, a veces no creo que mi propia madre a la que no conocí haya sido una brutal asesina, yo no lo seré, mi trabajo no es matar sino recoger los cuerpos de las mujeres que no sobreviven al príncipe y a su padre, limpiar su masacre. Sin embargo ¿Por qué habrá dejado el príncipe con vida a bulma? No tenía sentido, solo las mujeres sayajin y otras razas fuertes sobrevivían. En que estaba pensando.

…

Mi mocoso acababa de dejar mi habitación, a un seguía siendo más fuerte que él, bueno solo por diez mil unidades pero eso no importa, Salió diciendo que los vería mañana por la tarde, y me acabo de enterar que vegeta no mato a su ramera eso era muy extraño, pero en este momento ¡a quien rayos le importaba! Lo importante era saber de dónde sacaban el maldito poder los namekuseis, la última vez que los vi fue ayer en la tarde tenían un total de dieciocho mil unidades de fuerza, cuando llegaron apenas tenían diez mil esto sí que era extraño.

…

Camine por los largos pasillos después de ver al fastidioso anciano. Estaba pensando en lo que me dijo, aunque realmente no me podía concentrar solamente pesaba en aquella mujercita de cabellos azules, su aroma era más que atractivo, era exótico, intoxicante no podía sacármelo de mi cabeza casi era adictivo, aun lo recuerdo, se la paso gritando toda la noche mientras la embestía, me contuve prácticamente de partirla en dos por sus incesantes lloriqueos de la noche anterior pero aun así yo la deseaba, era simplemente hermosa y tan parecida a nuestra raza solamente su cabello y ojos la hacían distinta, todas las mujeres de mi planeta eran de pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, destilaban furia y muerte por sus puños las más fuertes incluso parecían hombres…

Pero ella era muy distinta su imagen me venía a mi mente, ella literalmente sabia a gloria. Fue por eso que no la mate, jamás me había sentido así era algo indescriptible. Pero Nappa me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Qué rayos quieres Nappa—le dije

—Príncipe vegeta, me acaban de dar informes del nuevo planeta que vamos a conquistar— me miro

—Pues habla— le dije irritado

—El planeta pandora es rico en vida, tiene habitantes fuertes pero no rebasan las quince mil unidades, y partimos en una semana—me respondió mirándome

—Bien, quiero un escuadrón de cinco hombres, y llama a kakarotto el vendrá también— la dilas ordenes con intención de voltearme para seguir mi camino.

—De acuerdo se hará lo que usted ordene— dijo retirándose.

Nappa se retiro y me adentre de nuevo en mis pensamientos, de pronto recordé que la mayoría de las elites se preguntaba por qué rayos siempre me llevaba a kakarotto a misiones importantes si él era un simple clase baja. La respuesta era muy simple a pesar de que kakarotto era de clase baja era mucho más fuerte que varios miembros de las elites, el era más que extraño sufrió un incidente cuando era un bebe y eso lo cambio a veces ni siquiera parece un sayajin el era un tipo bastante extraño.

…

Después de haber dormido un rato un guardia real me levanto bruscamente del suelo mientras me pagaba en mi espalda.

—Levántate, es hora de vallas a limpiar los pasillos— el me miro y me soltó dejándome caer en el piso. Solté un pequeño grito, me levante y sostuve la cubeta que el medio para ir a limpiar, mientras las demás esclavas me miraban como si pegarle a una mujer era lo más natural del mundo. Me arrastro por la habitación y me llevo directo a los pasillos. Enseguida el maldito calvo se paro enfrente de nosotros.

—Hola preciosa, pensé que ya habías muerto— me dijo tomándome por el cuello para levantarme.

—Sí es lo mismo que pensé cuando la vi— le menciono el guardia que estaba a nuestro lado. Los mire mientras que ellos hacían lo mismo solo que ellos recorrían mi cuerpo lujuriosamente.

—Ella es una belleza como para limpiar pisos, debería estar con un hombre de verdad— dijo el calvo

—Sí Nappa pero sabemos que a lo mejor ella jamás estará entre nuestros brazos— le respondió el guardia de pelo largo

—No seas pesimista Raditz, el príncipe se aburrirá de ella y entonces podremos tenerla— la dijo el calvo enorme ahora sabía su nombre Nappa. En ese momento me soltó.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero por ahora tenemos que mirarla solamente— menciono el pelo largo Raditz

—Bien me retiro tengo que formar un escuadrón— dijo Nappa mientras se retiraba.

—Ok hablamos después— contesto Raditz. Me quede un momento inmóvil pero no fue mucho tiempo pues lo sentí patearme fuertemente.

—Trabaja que tú no estás de adorno— me grito mientras me incorporaba para comenzar a limpiar los fríos pasillos. Empecé a tallarlos aunque realmente no estaban sucios pero eso a él no le importaba.

—Cuando termines todo el pasillo iras hacia allá abajo y limpiaras las celdas, ¡si me entero que hiciste algo mal o que yo no te indique te voy a golpear hasta dejarte inconsciente, me entendiste!— me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos y agarrándome mi cuello. El se fue y me quede tallando el suelo, me tarde aproximadamente treinta minutos en limpiar todo el maldito pasillo, baje hacia las celdas, realmente parecía una horrible película de terror, había sangre tirada por todo el suelo era una escena espeluznante, me dieron ganas de gritar y llorar del terror pues aquellas imágenes me recordaban la masacre de mi planeta. Acaso ellos no conocían la piedad, la amistad, la compañía, _el amor, _baje mí trapo para limpiar los restos de sangre que abundaban en aquellas celdas, era feo ver como mí pequeño pañuelo se tañía de color rojo producto de la masacre de ese lugar, no tenia comparación, mire la sangre y recordé a mi familia, ¿Por qué no morí junto a ellos? ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que limpiara esta matanza?

Tarde cerca de dos horas en limpiar las celdas, no eren muy grandes pero podía sentir un inmenso dolor, mi vestido tenia gotas de sangre pero no podía hacer yo nada, ahora increíblemente tenía un pequeño rayo de esperanza para volver a sentir el cariño que tenía en la tierra el que a veces no supe yo apreciar, ¿Por qué? Era simple la última vez que vi a mis padres les deje que no quería volver a verlos mírenme ahora, ya no podre verlos, ahora lo necesitaba… la amistad de Milk era mi última esperanza de sobrevivir.

**Nota de autor: **gracias a todos por sus comentarios respondo a menos que sean anónimos. ¿Qué les pareció los capítulos? Por cierto prometo hacerlos más grandes. **Actualizo los lunes**, espero sus comentarios. Por favor mándenme opiniones, si quieren una hora exacta de actualización de preferencia revisen a las 5, para más seguro hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. querida enemiga

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Querida enemiga.**

Termine de limpiar las celdas, cuando escuche unos pasos provenientes de allá arriba, para mi fortuna esta vez fue goku el que entro por ellos, y no Raditz. Me miro con su inconfundible sonrisa.

—Hola me da gusto volver a verte— me dijo mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para verme.

—Es hora de que te llave al comedor— me levanto y recogió la cubeta que tenía yo al lado.

—Sabes me encantaría saber tu nombre, Milk me platico de ti aun que no menciono tu nombre— me miro con su enorme sonrisa, por un momento pensé que no era realmente sayajin pero recordé su cola y regrese a mis pensamientos.

—Es Bulma— dije casi en forma de susurro

—Oh mucho gusto mi nombre es goku kakarotto, aunque aquí me dicen mas kakarotto, pero me gusta más goku— me menciono sonriéndome amablemente.

—Sabes sin ofenderte realmente no pareces un sayajin— dije temerosa de que me golpeara, a pesar de parecer buena persona aun no lo conocía.

—Si eso me lo dicen la mayoría de las personas que me conocen, creo que fue porque yo sufrí un accidente cuando era un bebé— me dijo mientras caminábamos.

Realmente era una persona muy extraña sin duda no me encontraría otro como él, tenía su negro pelo alborotado y era muy alto, me daba la impresión de ser muy inocente para ser un sayajin.

—Me imagino que ya te dieron instrucciones de lo que vas a hacer dentro del castillo— me menciono mientras caminábamos

—Si— conteste sin bastantes ganas, era horrible estar como una prisionera.

—Bueno demos un ligero repasó— me dijo con sumamente mucha alegría.

—Uno, no puedes salir del castillo a menos que lo ordene el príncipe o el rey— príncipe esa palabra me retumbaba en mi cabeza, ni siquiera se su nombre. El me miro y continúo.

—Dos, eres la encargada junto con las demás de limpiar todo el lugar y ayudar en la cocina si hace falta— me habían dicho sobre limpiar pero jamás de cocinar.

—Tres si haces algo mal o que no te indicamos, serás brutalmente castigada. — me lo dijo con la cabeza baja.

—Cuatro, eres la encargada de complacer a tu dueño, en este caso el príncipe— me miro, trate de ocultar mis lágrimas pero me era casi imposible. — Si otra persona te toma sin permiso de tu dueño, a excepción del rey, será castigado y si llega a matarte la pena será la misma para él. — Me dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?— pregunte en un leve susurro.

—Vegeta— me dijo sin rodeos

Quería maldecirlo por lo que me hizo, pero no podía, y había dos poderosas razones. Uno era más fuerte que yo, y dos mi fortaleza se había esfumado aquella noche. Prácticamente ya no tenía fuerzas. A los pocos minutos llegamos a un gran salón, me mantuvo a su lado. Todas las esclavas nos miraban en ese instante. Me sentó en un lugar y me dijo que pasaría al rato por mí, luego se despidió y me dejo sola.

—Ven acá y pasa por tu plato— me dijo una esclava, era una sayajin. Me dirigí hacia ella y me dio una bandeja hecha de metal, me forme en una enorme fila donde estaban muchas esclavas. Cuando llego mi turno de que me sirvieran, no me agrado la dichosa comida era una bola de masa blanca muy redonda, eso era todo, me sorprendí de que solo nos dieran esto, pero algo era algo.

Me sentaron al lado de varias mujeres que no paraban de mirarme, como sorprendidas de mi existencia.

De repente la esclava que estaba enfrente de mi hablo

—Como se ve cuando a una persona la folla el príncipe— menciono una sayajin en voz baja, pero audible para mí. La mire tenía el pelo corto y negro su piel era morena.

—Incluso comen mejor que nosotras— me dijo, mientras volteaba a ver mi plato para posteriormente compararlo con el suyo, nuestra comida era distinta, de hecho la mía era distinta a todas las demás. Las otras mujeres tenían una especie de sopa, mil veces más horrible a lo que yo tenía, era asqueroso.

—Debiste ser una entretenida ramera— me dijo mientras me miraba.

Me violaron, pisotearon, insultaron, pero de ninguna manera dejaría que me humillaran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

—Yo no soy una ramera, el me tomo a la fuerza y en contra de mi voluntad— dije exaltada, mientras me paraba.

—Aquí eso es lo que eres, quieras o no— me respondió mientras me miraba con una muy furiosa mirada.

—Pues tú te abras acostumbrado pero yo a estas alturas preferiría la muerte— le dije

—Pues yo te daré gusto— menciono levantándose.

—Ya basta dijo interviniendo un guardia— me estallo la ira pero me controle. Me miro directo a los ojos, aquel guardia.

— ¡Eres nueva y ya estas causando problemas!— me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo para sacarme al pasillo, me dejo allí. A los cinco minutos paso goku por mí.

—Me informaron que tuviste problemas—me menciono mientras me indico que lo siguiera.

Lo seguí después de un largo rato de caminar el me dejo en la enfermería.

…

Ya era demasiado tarde pensé que apenas me acababa de levantar pero ya eran las siete de la noche, me dirigí a mi sala de entrenamiento, para tratar de hacer algo antes de la cena, en el camino me tropecé con el fastidioso de Raditz.

—Príncipe vegeta, me da gusto encontrarlo— me dijo mientras se arrodillaba

—Lástima que para mí no tanto— le dije algo irritado

—Mi hermano kakarotto dice que quiere verlo en la sala real—me respondió incorporándose

—Bien enseguida iré— le dije

Raditz de retiro mientras yo seguía entrenando, ahora que querría kakarotto.

…

Acababa de dejar a bulma en la enfermería, explicándole el motivo por el cual la deje ahí.

En este momento me dirigía hacia la sala real, donde yo me vería con vegeta, me llevaba bien con él a pesar de ser un poco gruñón. En el buen sentido. La vida de un sayajin es muy dura, en especial la de el príncipe que sale purgando los planetas casi todo el tiempo.

Por fin llegue a la sala real, como al los cinco minutos llegó el príncipe vegeta.

—Hola vegeta— le dije mientras él llegaba

—Ve directo al grano kakarotto no quiero perder más mi tiempo— me respondió, pues el casi no saludaba.

—Solo querría decirte que bulma tuvo problemas con…— no me dejo terminar porque me interrumpió.

—Espera un momento ¿Quién rayos es bulma?— me dijo algo confundido. Avía olvidado que él no sabía su nombre.

—Es la esclava que tomaste a noche— le dije algo cabizbajo al recordar su dolor. El me miro esperando que yo prosiguiera.

—tuvo problemas con pauline— le dije

—Esa desgraciada perra— me dijo muy irritado

—Ella siempre provoca todo— le mencione recordando cómo era ella.

—Bien, ¿y eso que tiene?— me pregunto

—Me dijo nappa que te lo dijera para que hablaras con ella— le respondí.

— ¡Pero si ella no es mi ramera! — me dijo colérico

—Pero la otra si— le dije con tranquilidad

— ¡Aaaaaaa! Lo que me faltaba— me respondió retirándose.

….

Me largue de la habitación donde estaba hablando con kakarotto, esa perra de pauline sí que me iba a escuchar.

Llegue a la habitación real, y pedí verla. Pauline era una de las rameras de la elite. Pero estaba obsesionada conmigo y mi padre, especialmente conmigo. Ella salió y me miro con su ladeante sonrisa. Se inclino y me hiso la reverencia.

—A que se debe su vista príncipe vegeta— me dijo juguetonamente

La levante del piso tomándola por el cuello, casi ahorcándola.

—Mira pauline, no sé qué mierdas haces paliándote con mi ramera, eso a ti no te incumbe, si me entero que te vuelves a pelear con ella voy a eliminarte, ¡me entendiste! — le dije sumamente furioso.

—Pero príncipe, ella… —no termino porque la interrumpí

— ¡Pero nada! — le grite mientras la soltaba.

Ella me miro y asintió, me retiré de aquella habitación. No me agradaba ver a la maldita zorra. Ahora iría a cenar, pero no podía dejar de pensar si esa perra la había lastimado.

…

Cuando kakarotto se retiro un extraño hombre verde me sentó, para examinarme. Me miro reviso mi pulso, mi corazón y curo pequeños rasguños, para posteriormente meterme en una especie de cámara de rayos x donde se aseguro que no tuviera fracturas.

—Parece ser que estas bien, solo te hare una pequeña inyección paraqué no se te presente alguna enfermedad— me dijo mirándome.

— ¿Por qué esta usted aquí? — me atreví a preguntar.

—Los sayajin destruyeron mi planeta, pero dejaron a mi familia con vida, la única condición fue que yo trabajara para ellos— me respondió, era un hombre mayor. Pero ahora que me llevaran a la enfermería para ver si estaba sana era algo extraño, las esclavas no tenían derecho a nada…

….

Después de a ver visto a pauline me fui a cenar aunque se me fue el hambre. La cena fue regular y después me largué a mi habitación,

Llame a Raditz, para que me trajera a la ramera de cabello azul, aun no se me salía su maldito aroma de mi cabeza, de solo verla me excitaba, su imagen de ella desnuda era hermosa.

…

Después de que el doctor me revisara me fui a la habitación que compartía con otras mujeres, me dieron mi colchoneta y me dispuse a dormir cuando cinco minutos después sentí como alguien me daba un golpe en mi espalda.

Voltee y era Raditz el que me estaba mirando.

—Hola preciosa, el príncipe te está esperando en su habitación—

No, otra vez no. Acaso no estaba cansado de hacerme sufrir. De pronto recordé lo que me dijo kakarotto.

—_Tu deber es complacer a tu dueño, en este caso el príncipe—_

Me levante, para pisar ese horrible infierno otra vez…

**Nota de autor:** saludos a todos, como lo prometí e aquí el siguiente capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios en especial para los anónimos.

Espero me sigan apoyando hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. un nuevo infierno

**No soy dueña de dbz.**

**Un nuevo infierno**

Una vez que me levante, el maldito de Raditz me tomo del pelo y me arrastró por toda la habitación. En ese momento vi la enorme sonrisa de la mujer con quien yo me había peleado horas antes, disfrutaba la manera en la que me trataba el desgraciado de Raditz, pero para mí fortuna y al mismo tiempo desgracia, la sonrisa se le cortó al saber a dónde me transportaba el malnacido de Raditz. Y le pregunto.

— ¿A dónde llevas a la ramera Raditz?— él, la miro y le sonrió, después me miro y recorrió mi cuerpo con su mirada para después responderle.

—El príncipe la pidió para esta noche— le dijo algo serio.

Ella me miro muy enojada, pero yo no tenía la maldita culpa que ese hijo de perra quisiera violarme una vez más. Inconscientemente le devolví la mirada que ella me había dado minutos antes. Después Raditz y yo proseguimos a irnos al nuevo infierno que me estaba esperando en aquella habitación…

Cuando llegamos toco la puerta, recibió un sonido de aprobación y abrió la puerta… miro al desgraciado que se encontraba adentro y dijo.

—Príncipe aquí está la ramera que ordeno— le dijo algo temeroso de que lo interrumpiera, o eso es lo que asumí. Pues le hablaba con un ligero temor.

—Déjala en el suelo y lárgate— le respondió muy demandantemente.

El hizo lo que le indico me puso en el suelo y se fue. El me miro y se levanto de la cama en la que estaba acostado para posteriormente mirarme cuidadosamente.

...

Una vez que le ordene a Raditz que me trajera a la mujer de cabellos azules me recosté en la cama. A los cinco minutos llegó con lo que le había encargado. Una vez que nos dejo solos me dedique a mirarla.

Esos ojos azules y su pelo eran realmente exóticos, me acerque a ella pero rápidamente retrocedió.

—No quiero— la escuche susurrar.

Allí estaba esa mujer retándome de nuevo, suplicándome que no la tomara, acaso era lastima lo que sentía por aquella mujer.

—No te pregunte si querías o no que te tomara, sólo te tomare y punto— le conteste algo intrigado.

—Por favor otra vez no— me volvió a suplicar

—Si no te mueves esto será más rápido— le dije mientras la levantaba lo suficiente para poder mirarla.

—Déjame… todo menos eso— me miro. Trato de alejarme. Yo ya no estaba en ese momento para suplicas la levante y la empuje a mi cama. De su rostro comenzaron a brotar lágrimas.

—Por favor no— me dijo de nuevo en susurro

—Mira mujer… has esto más fácil y no supliques porque no servirá de nada— le respondí pero siguió llorando.

—Por cierto quiero que me digas porque rayos te estabas peleando con pauline… tuve que ir a hablar con ella y no me agrado, para tu fortuna creo que no te toco ni un pelo—

Me miro, salieron aun mas lagrimas, mientras yo me le encimaba para posteriormente poner mi mano bajo su cabeza y alzarla lo suficiente para rosar sus labios.

—Ella comenzó… yo no la provoque— me dijo en voz demasiado baja.

—Bien mujer te CREO. Pero si me mientes tal vez te haga sufrir más de lo que yo tenía pensado— le mencione mientras pasaba uno de mis dedos por en medio de sus enormes montículos de carne.

De repente escuchamos una explosión…

...

El estaba arriba de mi cuerpo acariciándome los senos cuando se escucho una explosión a distancia. El me miro a los ojos, se levanto y me volvió a mirar.

—Si intentas salir de la habitación, voy a asesinarte pero antes de eso voy a hacerte sufrir como no te imaginas… — me dijo mirándome las piernas.

Abrió las puertas y salo a toda velocidad de la habitación. Trate de abrir la puerta pero me fue imposible, regrese a la cama donde me acosté, agarre la almohada y comencé a llorar, ¿Por qué quería violarme de nuevo? No lo sabía pero ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto? Yo sabía que absolutamente nada, pero estar muerta sería mejor, después de cinco minutos comencé a escuchar gritos, y sonidos de personas corriendo y rompiendo todo a su paso.

Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer. Por lo menos ese desgraciado se había ido aunque fuera por un tiempo. Sin darme cuenta me comencé a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Milk fue quien me despertó.

—Bulma despierta… despierta— yo conteste con un leve gemido de protesta, aun era temprano.

— ¿Que paso Milk? — le dije algo desorientada hasta que me di cuenta en qué lugar estaba. _La habitación de vegeta…_ por un momento creí que me encontraría desnuda. Pero para mí fortuna no volvió anoche.

—Qué bueno que estabas aquí encerrada ayer todo fue un CAOS— me dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

— ¿Por qué? ayer escuche muchas explosiones— le mencione esperando una respuesta.

—Justamente ayer los namekuseis intentaron escapar, solo uno logro su cometido a los otros dos los dejaron muy mal heridos, la habitación real fue bombardeada por muchos ataques de parte de los namekusei, muchas esclavas resultaron malheridas— me respondió.

Yo le mire sorprendida, por un lado tenía la peor suerte del universo y por otro el mismo me sonreía.

— ¿Dónde está vegeta? — le pregunte

—El príncipe… ¿acaso estas preocupada por él? — me dijo mirándome.

Yo me enfurecí y me sonroje

¡Claro que NO! — le respondí algo irritada

No iba a preocuparme por alguien que me había humillado, violado y aplastado.

—Bueno no te enojes— me dijo algo serena.

—Vámonos a que desayunes— me menciono. Tome su mano y partí de aquella habitación. Por lo menos esa noche había vuelto a dormir tranquilamente sobre una cama…

...

Anoche los malditos namekuseis trataron de fugarse, dañaron varias habitaciones muy importantes, además de que no me permitieron regresar a la habitación… ahora me encontraba en la enfermería curándome otros rasguños que los desgraciados me hicieron, ahora por culpa de esos descerebrados se retrasaría la maldita purgación hacia pandora pues destruyeron el noventa por ciento de las naves en las que planeábamos irnos.

—Príncipe vegeta está usted listo— me dijo el doctor que me estaba atendiendo.

Yo simplemente le gruñí en respuesta. Me retire de aquella habitación para encontrarme con el maldito anciano.

—Me equivoqué cuando yo creí que eras lo suficiente mente capaz de detener a los malditos namekuseis— me dijo mirándome muy furioso.

—Mira anciano no quiero hablar de eso en este momento… — no me dejo terminar porque me tomo del cuello casi ahorcándome.

—Mi querido MOCOSO tú no puedes hablarme de esa manera recuerda que sigo siendo más fuerte que tú. Pero creo que tendré que volver a educarte— dijo soltándome y empezando golpearme fuerte mente…

**Nota de autor: **_gracias a todos por sus comentarios y si no los he respondido pues hoy lo haré que les pareció el capitulo, espero sus comentarios. Nueva HORA DE ACTUALIZACION a las __**seis de la tarde**__ de preferencia. Saludos a todos en especial a los que leen el fin en otros países que no sean de México, pero también a mis paisanos se que fue un poco corto pero los are más largos._

_Hasta el próximo capitulo._


	6. ¿compasion?

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**¿Compasión?**

Estaba caminando al lado de Milk cuando ella me dijo que la esperara un momento al parecer la habían llamado, me dejo cerca de un pasillo mientras ella giraba hacia atrás y se retiraba. A los pocos segundos escuche fuertes sonidos parecidos a gritos y duros golpes. Me asome para ver lo que sucedía en aquel castillo. De pronto vi una imagen horrible, sangrienta, técnicamente indescriptible…

El rey estaba golpeando brutalmente al príncipe, la sangre de él brotaba de su cuerpo y se escurría por el suelo hasta llegar a mis pies. Estaba en shock. No podía moverme, para mi fortuna el rey no se dio cuenta de mi presencia…

—Desgraciado mocoso te crees importante, pues no lo eres… te aria añicos pero por ahora me sirves— le decía mientras lo pateaba con una fuerza impresionante. Vio como le abrió la piel de un solo golpe. El príncipe ni siquiera se podía levantar.

—tu madre era una desgraciada perra a la que yo embarace… ¡ahora veo por qué razón eres débil! — le decía. No. Le gritaba

Milk llego en ese momento y me jalo alejándome repentinamente de la dolorosa escena.

—Bulma porque rayos ves eso ¡podrían matarte! — me dijo pero estaba en estado de shock…

Milk y yo veíamos la escena escondidas en una columna.

—No mereces ser mi hijo y príncipe de tu raza eres un fracaso— le grito. El simplemente trato de pararse pero su padre se lo impidió y le lanzo una bola de energía justo en su rostro. Por fin lo dejo en paz…

— ¡no tienes derecho a la cámara de recuperación, sanate por ti solo, ahora por tu incompetencia el viaje a pandora se ha retrasado… más vale que estés listo en una semana! — Milk me miro y me susurro…

—Eso será imposible, tardara cerca de cuatro semanas en recuperarse— yo le mire

El se retiro dejándolo tirado, acabado y destrozado en el suelo, involuntariamente me salieron algunas lagrimas, pero recordé _esto es un planeta de asesinos, tendré que ver estas imágenes mientras viva aquí…_ esto era el planeta sayajin. Cuando por fin se retiro el rey, Milk y yo nos incorporamos y vimos los litros de sangre que estaban regados en el suelo. A los pocos minutos llego a la escena kakarotto, intento llevarse al príncipe creyendo que este se encontraba inconsciente. Pero de la nada este empujo a goku.

—Déjame kakarotto puedo levantarme yo solo— este no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia

—Espera vegeta estas muy lastimado déjame llevarte a tu habitación— le dijo

Yo estaba aterrorizada jamás vi algo parecido. Como de costumbre el volvió a decir que no y cayó al suelo y dio un pequeño grito.

Milk me retiro de la escena no me convenía que él me viera allí, con toda la escenita se me fue el hambre que tenía hace un momento. Milk me acompaño hasta la puerta del comedor. El desayuno fue normal, ya no volví a ver a la sayajin con la que me había peleado, al parecer había sido herida durante los ataques a la habitación real (la habitación donde dormimos todas la mujeres) Milk me había dicho que se llamaba pauline y era muy fuerte a pesar de ser de clase baja. Cuando termine de desayunar el fastidioso de Raditz fue por mí para que empezara con mis labores de hoy. Aunque ya habían pasado horas de la escena con el príncipe aun no podía olvidarla…

…..

Una vez que Milk y bulma se retiraron, y vegeta quedo inconsciente pude llevarlo sin problemas a su habitación. Lo deje en su inmensa cama y me retire. Necesitaría que lo dejaran descansar, mañana mismo pediría que una esclava le fuera a curar sus heridas, pues el rey ordeno que no le permitieran usar una cámara de recuperación.

La vida del príncipe siempre fue muy dura, desde que el era pequeño. Ahora es el doble de difícil que hace diez años, el príncipe a sus veinte años tenía prácticamente todo el planeta en sus hombros, ahora por un simple error le habían dado la golpiza de su vida… jamás lo había visto tan acabado. Pero Milk me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Goku… goku… reacciona— me dijo jalándome de un lado a otro

— ¿Eh?... a hola Milk— la salude

—En que estabas pensando— me menciono

—No en nada importante— le conteste

—Bueno… sobre lo que me dijiste ayer cuando platicamos…si—me dijo

—Enserio aceptas— le dije emocionado

—Sí, solo porque mañana no tengo nada importante que hacer—me contesto.

— ¡Qué bueno que aceptaste me haces muy feliz! Te veo en mi casa en la noche—le dije tomándole las manos

—Bueno— me dijo

En realidad Milk no sabía lo feliz que me hacía con esa simple respuesta. En ese momento era ¡el sayajin más feliz de todo el planeta!

….

Una vez que termine de golpear al fastidioso de mi mocoso me retire al trono a supervisar que todas las reparaciones del castillo fueran cumplidas, era un total fastidio que mi propio hijo no pudiera detener a un simple namekusei, ellos aumentaron su poder considerablemente. Lo sé porque fueron capases de hacerles frente a mi hijo. Eso era prácticamente una hazaña para cualquier creatura que el haya conquistado.

—Maldición— me dije a mi mismo

Tendría que ponerles un límite a los malditos namekuseis, de lo contrario podrían hacerse más fuertes que mi mocoso y yo.

…..

Desperté en mí habitación después de haber sido golpeado brutalmente por el maldito anciano, lo más probable es que no me dejara usar una cámara de recuperación, pues ya no recuerdo que fue lo último que él me dijo.

No podía ni siquiera levantarme ese desagraciado me había dado la golpiza de mi vida, jamás me había golpeado tan fuerte, pero tenía toda la maldita razón, era lo que más me enfurecía, ¿Cómo rayos deje que un maldito namekusei se me escapara? Era un maldito idiota. Ahora lo más importante era evitar otra golpiza de parte del anciano, aun era más fuerte que yo. O por lo menos lo seria por ahora… si tenía toda la enferma razón, trate de levantarme, pero me era imposible ahora veía la habitación más grande de lo que yo recordaba.

—Maldito anciano… juro que voy a eliminarte apenas supere tus desgraciados poderes— me dije a mi mismo

En ese mismo instante toda la visión se me nublaba, estaba perdiendo el maldito conocimiento

….

Una vez que termine de hacer mis labores diarios, el desgraciado de Raditz fue por mí, para trasladarme a la habitación real, el día había pasado muy rápido, pero aun así no se me salía la escena de mi cabeza. Esa misma imagen… me marco la vida, la masacre de mi planeta, a eso me recordaba, mi novio fue asesinado de la misma forma. Pero su muerte fue menos dolorosa… unos cuantos golpes y un rayo atravesó su cuerpo, eso fue todo… él y mi mejor amigo Krilin, pelearon para protegerme aunque a estas alturas la muerte seria un mejor destino. Después del asesinato de Yamcha y Krilin, toda mi familia siguió después, yo estaba en shock, solamente me senté en el suelo a espera de mi propia muerte… pero no, mi destino fue mil veces peor.

—Bulma, reacciona— me dijo Milk, ella me saco de mis horribles pensamientos.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le dije aun pensativa

—Es hora de que vayas por tu manta— me respondió

— ¿Para qué? — le mencione

—Para que no te de frío en la noche y puedas dormir— me dijo amablemente

—Está bien ¿pero a donde? — le dije

—Yo te acompaño sígueme— me pidió

…

Estaba yo afuera de la habitación real, pero ahora me dirigía al lugar donde me cito mi hermano kakarotto. Entonces la vi… Milk iba acompañada de la prostituta de vegeta, al parecer iban hacia el sector C.

—Hola Milk ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — le dije atrapándola entre mis brazos

— ¡suéltame Raditz! No tengo tiempo para estupideces— me dijo

—Vamos no te enfades— le dije mientras la besaba a la fuerza.

...

**nota de autor: **_gracias por sus comentarios enserio me dan el apoyo para continuar la historia, saludos a toda latinoa america; se que fue un poco corto pero lñas presiones de la escuela... bueno hasta el proximo capitulo_


	7. problemas familiares

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Problemas familiares**

Raditz me tenía atrapada en sus brazos mientras me estaba besando a la fuerza… en ese momento me estaba metiendo su asquerosa lengua adentro de mi boca, vi como bulma estaba tirada en el suelo viendo como el desgraciado me estaba manoseando, en ese instante lo empuje y le solté la bofetada más fuerte que había hecho en toda mi vida… después de eso él se toco el rostro y me miro para posteriormente sonreírme

— ¿Crees que eso me dolió Milk? Aun soy más fuerte que tu, además estoy tratando de ser lo más amable posible contigo pero tu desafortunadamente te niegas— me dijo mientras más se me acercaba

— ¡aléjate Raditz! No pienso caer si pelear— le respondí mientras me ponía en posición de pelea

No me di cuenta en qué momento me tomo del cuello y me comenzó a ahorcar mientras más se pegaba a mi cuerpo… y empezó a susurrarme.

—Bien. Si no quieres mi atenciones hay otro personita que me interesa más que tu— me menciono volteando a ver a bulma que estaba mirándonos en ese momento

—Sabes lo que te pasara si la tocas ¿verdad? — le dije

—Claro, pero después de que se aburra el principito entonces… — me menciono

—Maldito bastardo— le susurre

—Bueno en que estábamos— me dijo arrojándome lejos de bulma dispuesto a lanzarme una bola de energía, me levante algo mareado debido a que no pude respirar bien cuando ese malnacido me estaba ahorcando. Pero el ataque jamás llego, abrí los ojos para ver a goku golpeando fuertemente a Raditz, pero goku llevaba las de perder, Raditz era más fuerte.

—Detente goku— le grite para que se detuviera

Ellos parecieron no hacerme el menor caso…

—Mereces pagar ¡por lo que le hiciste a Milk!— grito goku

—Vamos HERMANITO, ella lo disfruto— le dijo golpeándolo en la cara.

Me levante puse a bulma tras de mí y coloque mis manos con intención de lanzarles una bola de energía. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerla escuche un disparo… segundos después Raditz y goku estaban tirados en el suelo…

…..

Milk me puso detrás suyo y se coloco, creo en posición de pelea pero al mirar al lado derecho estaba parado un sujeto con una apariencia igual a kakarotto de echo eran ¡idénticos!

El lazo una especie de energía a ambos y terminaron en el suelo.

— ¡PADRE! — gritaron al mismo tiempo

—KAKAROTTO, RADITZ cálmense ya—dijo un poco subido de tono

Ambos se pusieron de pie, kakarotto se sobaba la cara y Raditz no hizo nada.

—Ahora díganme ¡¿Por qué mierda se están peleando?! — demando

—Kakarotto comenzó. Yo no hice algo que pudiera molestarle— respondió Raditz

Ante tal respuesta kakarotto y Milk abrieron los ojos como platos sorprendidos de su cinismo

—Maldito cínico— dijo Milk

—Cállate Milk esto a ti no te incumbe— respondió el sayajin

—Papá no tienes por qué callarla— dijo kakarotto

—Cállate kakarotto, aun eres mi desgraciado mocoso y me debes respeto— menciono aquel sayajin. ¿Enserio él era su padre? lo que yo no podía creer era que Raditz y kakarotto eran hermanos.

—Nuestro padre tiene razón cállate kakarotto— menciono Raditz

—Tú también cállate Raditz… es una vergüenza para mí tener unos hijos tan idiotas que no saben comportarse como unos verdaderos sayajin, ustedes dos escuincles solo me causan problemas… se imaginan que hubiese pasado si los viera el rey ó si rompieran algo de este castillo. ¿Quién creen que hubiera tenido que pagar lo que ustedes hicieron? — dijo el padre de ambos

—Tú— dijeron al mismo tiempo. Kakarotto puso cara de niño regañado, mientras que Raditz puso una cara de adolescente diciendo OTRA VEZ CON SU SERMON.

—EXACTO así que compórtense como los sayajin que son y no como mocosos de un año— dijo

—Así que ahora díganme porque rayos se estaban peleando… Milk comienza tú porque por lo visto también participaste— dijo el padre de kakarotto

—Bien… estaba caminando hacia el sector c junto con la esclava de vegeta y entonces Raditz me beso a la fuerza y… — la interrumpió el padre de kakarotto

—Bien eso es suficiente continua kakarotto— dijo muy exigente Milk lo miro y apretó muy fuertemente sus puños

—Cuando yo llegue Raditz estaba a punto de lanzarle un ataque a Milk y yo intervine— dijo kakarotto

El padre de kakarotto se volteo hacia Raditz le dio una impactante mirada y le dijo

—Raditz porque violaste la propiedad de tu hermano kakarotto— menciono. Milk se puso roja y kakarotto se comenzó a rascar su cabeza

—Niego los cargos yo ni hice nada— dijo

—Mentiroso— dijo enfurecida

—Bien ustedes dos van a darme todos los minerales que ganen saqueando planetas por el resto del mes, si no me los dan ganaran la mejor paliza que Allan recibido e sus cortas vidas— le dijo en forma de amenaza

—De acuerdo— dijeron al mismo tiempo

Una vez que el padre de kakarotto se retiro al igual que él y Raditz Milk y yo continuamos con nuestro camino…

—Ten— me dijo Milk una vez que pasamos por mi manta

—Segura que no necesitas que te revise un medico— le dije al ver la marca que le dejo Raditz al haberla ahorcado.

—No podre curarme yo sola— me respondió

Una vez que llegamos a la habitación real ella se despidió de mí y se retiro. Entre en la inmensa habitación y me dirigí hacia mi colchoneta, me recosté y mire a mí alrededor. Todas las esclavas estaban sentadas como esperando algo… de pronto oí la puerta abrirse y entraron una gran cantidad de sayajins buscando rameras con quien pasar la noche… mire como las escogían, solo las más bellas tenían un horrible destino, en ese instante entro Raditz y se paro en el centro de la habitación para decir algo.

—Bien caballeros escojan a su preferida, tenemos de distintos precios— dijo bastante entusiasmado

—De esta fila para acá son de ciento mil quinientos minerales ó duros como quieran llamarles, de aquí para acá de tres mil duros y finalmente de acá para acá de cinco mil duros— volvió a decir

Un sayajin me miro detalladamente de arriba abajo, para después tomarme del cuello y levantarme.

—Raditz esta cuánto vale— le menciono

Raditz reacciono rápido para decirle

—Bájala si no quieres ser hombre muerto— le dijo Raditz

—Vamos Raditz envidia, no tenias apartada a la ramera… yo la tomare— le respondió poniéndome contra la pared y abriéndome las piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas. Raditz lo empujo bruscamente pero este no le hiso caso.

—Bájala rápido Broly antes de que alguien te vea, ella es la prostituta personal de vegeta— le dijo algo aterrorizado

El me soltó de inmediato y se alejo de mí mientras gruñía de insatisfacción.

—Porque no me lo dijiste antes Raditz— le grito algo colérico

—Pues yo no sé por qué diablos la agarraste… tú sabes que esa zona es para rameras personales— le grito algo obvio

— ¡Maldita sea! El no se la merece es una belleza— dijo malhumorado

—Acaso ¿crees que yo no pienso lo mismo?—le respondió

—AAA ese malnacido es un hijo de perra. Esta ramera merece estarciendo follada todo el maldito día. Y no parar de fornicarla hasta el maldito cansancio— dijo el desgraciado

Ellos sola hablaba sobre eso, me estaban lastimando en el fondo de mi alma, pero a ellos… _qué diablos les importaba nada_.

—Acaso tienes miedo de lo que les pueda pasar si me tocan— me atreví a retarlos. Ellos me miraron y

—PERRA CUIDA TUS PALABRAS— me dijo Raditz soltándome un golpe en la espalda.

—Déjala Raditz ella no es algo que valga la golpiza del rey— dijo

—Tienes razón— respondió Raditz dándome el último golpe este fue mucho más fuerte que el anterior, tanto que me abrió la piel porque me comenzó a brotar sangre… en ese instante perdí mi conocimiento… ni siquiera escuche que fue lo último que me dijo Raditz.

...

**nota de autor: **gracias a todos por apoyarme, en realidad perdon por mis capitulos tan cortos pero ya saben las tipicas presiones bueno me despido

hasta el proximo capitulo

**aviso importante: **_perdón__, pero **no voy a poder** **actualizar el** **lunes **porque tengo un compromiso pero prometo actualizar el miércoles :( enserio lo lamento_

**mandenme sus comentarios**


	8. Mis sentimientos

**No soy dueña de dbz**

**Mis sentimientos**

Desperté porque sentí que alguien me toca el hombro moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

—Bulma ¿estás bien? —me dijo kakarotto mientras me miraba algo preocupado. Por un momento pensé que lo de anoche era un simple sueño pero desafortunadamente descubrí que no lo fue al ver mi colchoneta manchada con sangre.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?—me pregunto

—Ra-diz— dije tartamudeado

—Mi malnacido Hermano— me menciono mientras me levantaba

Mí antes, vestido blanco estaba teñido de rojo, aunque mi herida en realidad no era grave, para mi fortuna. En ese momento kakarotto se puso de pie para dar u aviso.

—Bien chicas necesito que una de ustedes vaya a la habitación del príncipe vegeta, para limpiar sus heridas ¿voluntarias? — vi en ese instante que todas pusieron una cara de NI LOCAS, al parecer no sólo le temían sino le tenían pavor. Mientras que mi conciencia me decía ESTAS LOCAS SI VAS, mi corazón decía que yo fuera.

—Yo…yo iré— dije muy insegura

Kakarotto me sonrió mientras que las otras me miraban con cara de _esta ya está loca por el golpe que recibió._

—Bueno primero te cambias y después vamos ok— me dijo

—Está bien— le respondí

Una vez me dieron un nuevo vestido además de una cubeta con agua tibia y un trapo, kakarotto me guio a su _habitación… el recorrido fue muy largo y escalofriante… _una vez que llegamos allí el me dijo algo serio pero aun alegre.

—Vegeta no es malo sólo se trata de proteger a sí mismo— me dijo con una sonrisa

—Lo entiendo—dije dando una sonrisa forzada

El abrió la puerta y me dejo adentro. Era la habitación más grande que había visto en toda mi vida, camine un gran tramo antes de llegar a su cama, que al igual que la habitación era inmensa. Y allí lo vi._ Estaba dormido con mucha sangre esparcida en su cuerpo… con esa expresión casi se veía angelical…_ metí mi trapo en la cubeta para después exprimirlo y tratar de limpiar sus heridas. Vi las marcas de sus anteriores peleas, casi estaban adornando su cuerpo, el soltó un quejido al sentir que le toque su abierta herida, trate de no escucharlo para proseguir mí trabajo. Después de terminar de limpiar su torso trate de voltearlo para limpiar su espalda, pareciera que me escucho porque se volteo y me enseño su espalda…

Solté mi trapo y me cubrí la boca para no soltar el grito que estaba a punto de dar… su espalda… _su espalda. Estaba con más sangre que el frente, debió ser el lugar que más le golpearon_. Trate de no lastimarlo pero era casi imposible, la herida de enfrente que yo había limpiado terminada a la mitad de su espalda. Mientras la limpiaba me comenzaron a salir algunas lagrimas, ¿Por qué? Me dije a mí misma. _El no se merecía mis lagrimas, mi lastima, mi compasión, él era el príncipe de la raza que destruyo mi planeta, mato a mi familia, me humillo, y me quito lo único de dignidad que aún me quedaba, pero yo estaba llorando por él… eso era imperdonable._

_Termine de limpiarlo, pero faltaba su rostro y su cuello. Como estaba algo retirado tenía que subirme a su cama, cuando me subí le toque el rostro. Entonces…_

…

De pronto sentí que alguien estaba tocando mis heridas, pero como no tenia energías no me moví pero de pronto, sentí que alguien se estaba subiendo a mi cama, abrí los ojos y la vi… le tome su mano, al parecer la asuste porque dio un grito. La vi arriba de mí y sonreí

— ¿Qué haces aquí mujer? — le pregunte algo serio

—Yo…yo… me mandaron a…— no la deje terminar tartamudeaba mucho

— ¡Ya dime de una vez mujer! —dije algo exaltado

—Me mandaron a limpiar sus… sus heridas príncipe — me respondió nerviosa

—Bien apúrate— dije un poco más calmado

Ella me miro y asintió, la sentí tocarme mi rostro. Luego mi cuello, se veía algo nerviosa, pero serena al mismo tiempo.

Cuando paso cerca de mi rostro se resbalo y cayó encima de mí. La mire bien, trate de acercarla a mí cuerpo, pero cuando le toque su espalda, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

….

Me toco mi espalda, el lugar donde me lastimo el desgraciado de Raditz, inmediatamente se levanto y se puso arriba de mí levantándome mi vestido, en ese momento me puse completamente roja porque solamente de ropa interior traía la de abajo, porque ellas a aquí no conocen el brasier…

Por lo tanto no traía algo que me cubriera, pues él me subió el vestido hasta el cuello, lo vi mirar mis heridas con mucha atención, luego sentí un escalofrió recorrer mí cuerpo cuando lo sentí lamiándome la espalda…

—Tienes que limpiar esa heridas— dijo una vez que termino

—Sí… sí lo haré— le respondí

—Bien mujer… cuál es tu nombre— sonó más a una orden que a una pregunta

—Bulma— dije algo rápido

El se bajo de mí y yo trate de bajarme mí vestido lo más que pude, pero no llegue muy lejos al sentir que su brazo me estaba sujetando.

—Creo que eso no será necesario— me dijo sonriente

—Yo… yo creo que usted debe descansar— le dije levantándome, pero no me levante más de cuarenta centímetros cuando, el se me encimo

—Bien bulma… creo que necesito ejercitarme un poco— dijo mi nombre lentamente

Yo no sabía que decir, estaba siendo seducida por mí propio violador, secuestrador, amo. Y lo peor era que yo me estaba dejando llevar por la situación.

Debería odiarlo y despreciando en ese mismo instante, mi conciencia decía que estaba cometiendo el peor error de mi vida, pero mí cuerpo estaba reaccionando distinto, me estaba pidiendo a gritos que lo besara pero… me sentía muy culpable por tener esos pensamientos.

…..

**nota de autor: **_perdón por este capitulo más corto de lo normal pero esque se murió un ser querido mío y no e tenido ganas de escribir estoy muy triste. lo lamento_


End file.
